memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:AdamDeanHall
--The Doctor, 19:33, 15 July 2006 (UTC) Odd contextualisation Hi Adam, apologies if I've missed something and my reverts were in error and the information was necessary, but I've found in a few of your recent edits that you've been adding what seem to be rather odd and superfluous pieces of contextual information to articles where that information does not appear to be directly relevant. The oddest example so far being a mention of the cetacean robe on the Cardassian history article, seemingly only because there was a reference to the year 2286. Now context is great, but it has to be appropriate to the article, as when it isn't it just becomes a distraction from the actual point of said article. If someone wants to know about the wider events of 2286 for example it is wiki-linked so they can go and find out. Unless the context is directly relevant for the article it should be saved for more appropriate placement in other articles. Thank you. --8of5 07:45, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Sidebars I'm a little concerned by the addition of extended notations in sidebar links -- if someone was reading on our site and wanted to find out which of Picard's brothers are deceased, or which ones are older/younger, perhaps they could click the links and read the information. I don't think the sidebar for Jean Luc has enough room to present such extended information about Robert or Claude... -- Captain MKB 22:14, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Citation templates Hi, please keep in mind that the citation templates , and are valid for use on Memory Beta and are preferred over other templates in some cases. Don't change them unless you understand what you are doing. Improper changes you made today have been reverted. I'm here if you don't understand. -- Captain MKB 22:15, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Stardates Hi, please keep in mind that we work from sources. Please use stardates that match the sources being referred to. Don't make up your own stardates. Improper changes you made today have been reverted. I'm here if you don't understand. -- Captain MKB 22:15, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Citation templates Again, you seem to be working out of your element here - you're making incorrect changes to citation templates. Please do not make any more changes of this sort unless you are working from the sources. If you continue to ignore these messages, this polite reminder will become a warning and you may be banned from using the site - at least until you star communicating to explain your disruption. -- Captain MKB 04:11, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Speculation Howdy, I have to ask you to tone down the speculation in your additions. It might seem logical to you, but I don't believe that there is any corroboration to your theory that the Vulcan seven-year cycle begins at birth. Basically, the cycle could start at maturity, which could occur at an age that is not a multiple of 7. Therefore, your speculation is faulty. Furthermore, the Star Trek Chronology states a birthdate of 2230. Please keep in mind that your own ideas and fabrications are not a valid source-- but the Chronology IS a valid source. -- Captain MKB 23:31, December 2, 2011 (UTC) DS9 Why do you think that DS9 was completely empty when it blew up? Raise the dawn makes it very clear that hundreds of Starfleet officers were still on the station and died. -- 09:23, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Video uploads I see that you're uploading essentially the complete TOS and TNG on hulu. Please note that those episodes are only free until the end of April. At which point, we'll likely have to delete all of them... In future, before embarking on a project that involved uploading 200+ videos, can you please check to see if this is a good idea and makes sense moving forward? -- sulfur (talk) 15:01, April 18, 2013 (UTC) : Could you please delete all the Hulu TOS and TNG episodes I've uploaded? Next time, I'll check to see if this is really a good idea and make sense moving forward. AdamDeanHall (talk) 15:32, April 18, 2013 (UTC) ::I'd like to know why you failed to follow the above advice. -- Captain MKB 21:27, October 17, 2016 (UTC) Images Hi, please remember that 220px is the standard image size in sidebar templates. changes to this size will not be tolerated - Captain MKB 00:27, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Categories and images Please ensure that you add appropriate categories to your newly created articles. Also, do not use "Image:" when adding an image to an article. Please use "File:" in its place. Thank you. -- sulfur (talk) 20:54, June 5, 2014 (UTC) TAS videos If you're going to mark these for deletion, please make sure you also remove the links from the relevant articles. -- sulfur (talk) 16:31, November 1, 2015 (UTC) TAS video deletions Please mark videos for deletion and list them in Memory Beta:Pages for immediate deletion as there is no need to create a discussion for each one. please don't make extra work for me, these videos never shoould have been here in the first place. -- Captain MKB 17:53, October 16, 2016 (UTC) Video uploads I'm a little confused as to why you are uploading videos which do not seem to fit the mission statement of this wiki - could you please stop until we can identify some coherent rules about this practice? Most of them look like fan-made nonsense to me, and above you have been asking to not waste time with uploading file links that will need to be deleted, but failed to answer -- Captain MKB 21:26, October 17, 2016 (UTC)